fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herboren
Category:Datwikiguy Herboren(再生します Saisei shimasu) is a powerful guild under the leadership of Magic Council member Uepon Mausu and is currently the main force in the port town Harmony, whoch is known as the 'Centre of the Trade World'. Because of their ownership of Harmony, Herboren is a very powerful guild located on the country Seven, a peninsula northwest from the magic populace of Fiore. Believing the importance of both money and accomplishment, Herboren members treat eachother as if they were a second family, with the guild master Uepon Mausu as their father figure. The guild is widely known for it's access to vast wealth and dangerous weaponry aswell as it's total control over the centre Hamrony, wizards from near and far in the country Seven are attracted to these attributes of the guild and wish to fall into the ranks of the powerful force. Location Located in the centre of the port town Harmony, surrounded by several marketplaces and plazas for the communities to gather at, the true landmark of the town is it's only local guild's hall which stands proudly above the surrounding buildings in the area as it glows natural colours of green, red and yellow from the guild's personal garden that surrounds the offical hall of Herboren. Though it may look plain on the outside as normal cathedral for those who pray with the Zentopian Church despite it being well funded and the most important faction in all of Harmony, behind the ancient and artisan designs of the old building lies a bustling and active main hall filled with the numerous Herboren mages, who gather in the lobby room to socialise or meet up with other guild members wether on a job or not. The main lobby room is furnished with decadent chandeliers that brightly illuminate the room, displaying the countless furniture of red velvet seats and glossy oak wood tables that are scattered neatly around the space. Tall bookshelves filled with various books of several genres lean against the coloured, beautifully designed walls of the large room that tower over even the tallest of guild members that socialise inside the lobby. Alongside the bookshelves, paintings of important figures of history are hung up on the spaces of the walls that the bookshelves have seemed to miss, paintings of such as Samarra Inari the guild master of Koma Inu, Izar Tasya the Chairman of the Magic Council, Pharzuph Vaccaro the guild master of Libertus and Uepon Mausu the guild master of Herboren dot the walls alongside other historical and important figures of scoiety. It is also here that right in the middle of the large space stands a large notice board, which serves both as a notice board on one side and a job wall on the other, allowing quick access to the latest notifications and job offers the guild has for it's guild members. Underneath the guild however lies Herboren's true headquarters, as the subterranean level of the guild hall spreads nearly as far to the edges of the settlement above it, making the guild hall nearly as large as the city it protects. With numerous rooms for individual members, the whole residential section of the level claims nearly half of the city's area with sections for male and female guild members split apart from eachother as it divides the genders from eachother. The largest room which is underneath the exterior of the guild hall is known as the true lobby as it is scattered with numerous tables where patrons of the guild can sit to eat food that had been cooked up by the guild's personal cafeteria. A giant stage is also implemented into the large room for clients of the cafeteria may sit to also watch the many preformances of the talented guild members who proudly display their talents from other than magic. A large fire pit is also dug into floor near the stage that is only lit with fire during the winter times for members who have experienced the dangerous low tempreatures outside may heat up near this giant fire place. Smoke from the fire pit escapes through chimneys built ontop of the subterranean level that stick up out from the side walks of Harmony, forever spitting out endless amounts of smoke due to the size of the large pit. Other rooms take up the space of Herboren's underground territory aswell, such as massive storage rooms that contain the many dangerous weapons that are in possession of the guild that match nearly the power of the Etherion cannon. These storage rooms also contain stocks of food, drinks, weapons, ammo, armour, utelities, clothing and furniture that nearly fill up all space in these rooms because of the amount of these objects that are bought to ensure full stock by Uepon's wealth. Numerous training rooms dedicated to a certain type of magic are dotted around the level and are always filled with ambitious mages who are eager to train their skills to be able to finally master these arts and exceed where others could not. Finally there is Uepon's office that is connected to both the main walkway and the Darkness magic training room, where Uepon constantly practices his art of Darkness-Make alongside other Darkness magic users. History Formed by the collection of the newly awakened Uepon Mausu and four other unknown mages in the town Harmony, Herboren was finally recognised as the legal guild and the single one in the whole vicinity of Harmony. Taking in jobs in dismantling local dark guilds and bandit organisations, Uepon's new guild was progressivly getting popular with the civillians of the port town, who would later depend on Herboren's protection from these criminal groups that threatened the existence of the town. Honoured and praised by the towns people, Herboren were awarded the piece of land that had a large cathedral built upon to act as the guild's official guild hall, though both Uepon and the mayor knew that there had been a subteranean level underneath the piece of land and that the gift was more remarkable than what everyone was seeing on the outside. Now with enough space to store the guild members in, Uepon had the entire guild spaces furnished from the ground level to the underground compartments the Herboren guild hall has stuck to the look of royalty due to Herboren's ownership of the vicinity of Harmony amd continues to be supplied with vast amounts of wealth accessed by Uepon to fund the guild greatly in it's future endeavours. Events ... The Heart of Kuro ... Members Category:DatwikiguyCategory:HerborenCategory:GuildCategory:GuildsCategory:Independent GuildCategory:Independent GuildsCategory:OrganizationCategory:Organizations[[Category:Fairy Tail: Di |}